


These Arms Of Mine

by flamehairedwritings



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Gentle Hopper, I hope this helps if you're having a bad day, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 15:58:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13103619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamehairedwritings/pseuds/flamehairedwritings
Summary: Hopper knows how to make a terrible day better.A lil' somethin' for @atari-writes.





	These Arms Of Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [atari_writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atari_writes/gifts).



* * *

 

 

 _**“** _ _**… These arms of mine, they are wanting…** _

_**  
Wanting to hold you…”** _

 

You can hear the faint music the moment you step out of the car and close the door, your gaze lifting to the cabin.

 

_Jane must be at the Wheeler’s if Hopper’s playing music that loud at this hour._

 

Glancing at your wristwatch as you head to the stairs leading up to the porch, you sigh quietly as you’re reminded once more of just how late it is. An aching stiffness lingers in your shoulders, another exhausting reminder of just how long a day it’s been.

 

_Bed. Straight to bed… Just to start all over again tomorrow._

 

You grip the bannister of the stairs as you climb them, weariness settling deep into your bones as your body knows rest is near, your mind sluggish as you can’t help but think back over the day, can’t help but think about the shitty customers and the condescending comments from your boss that had been thrown at you relentlessly.

 

Pulling your keys out of your coat pocket as you reach the door, you unlock it and step inside, immediately being enveloped by the warmth within. Closing the door behind yourself and locking it, sliding the bolt across, you toss your keys onto the small table beside you.

 

“Hey, baby.”

 

Turning, you’re greeted by the sight of Jim Hopper sitting at the table, one corner of his mouth higher than the other as he smiles at you. Various papers are laid out in front of him and a couple of sheets are in his hand.

 

“Hey.” Your bag drops to the floor and you slide your coat off, turning away from him to hang it up.

 

“How was your day?” You hear him place the papers down, the simple movement telling you he already knows how it went.

 

“It was fine.” You slide your shoes off and nudge them aside, out of the way.

 

“You sure?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

You don’t look at him as you cross the living room area to the kitchen, but know he’s watching you, a faint frown probably starting to form on his features. You hear his chair scrape back against the floor as he stands and moves towards you. You can’t help the small flash of irritation that runs through you, brought on by your weariness, your lips pressing together. All you want to do is go to bed and  _sleep_.

 

Pulling a glass out of a cupboard, you hold it under the tap and pour cold water into it as he stands beside you, leaning against the counter.

 

“Sweetheart, what’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing. I’m just tired.” Your gaze flicks up, briefly meeting his as you turn, before your back is to him and you’re heading to the bedroom.

 

You’re being unfair, and can already feel guilt starting to creep up on you, but you’re just so damn exhausted, and you know you’ll just snap at him if you start to talk. Entering the bedroom, you slide your cardigan off, rolling your shoulders in the process as you try to alleviate some of the tension resting in them, pulling a face as you do so.

 

“Baby, will you please tell me what’s wrong?”

 

Turning at the sound of his voice, seeing him now standing in the doorway and realising he’s turned the record player off, your jaw moves slightly.

 

“I’m fine, Hopper, okay, I’m just incredibly tired and I want to go to bed, all right?”

You don’t wait for a reply as you turn your back once more and raise your hands, starting to unbutton your dress.

 

Suddenly, his arms slide around your waist, and you feel his chest press against your back as he holds you against him. Pressing your lips together, you drop your arms and close your eyes.

 

“Hopper…” You’d intended to have a level of warning to your tone, wanting to let him know that right now all you want is to be left alone, but instead your voice cracks every so slightly, his name sounding quietly from your lips.

 

The solid warmth of him against you has your muscles relaxing in moments, and you can’t stop your head from tilting back, leaning against him. Lowering his head, he presses a gentle kiss to your neck, his arms tightening around you a little as his finger tips slowly start to caress your hips. You exhale a long breath as neither of you say a word, your hands settling over his arms. He places another soft kiss to your neck, his lips lingering on your skin.

 

Then, after several moments, his hands move up and he continues unbuttoning your dress, undoing the small buttons as delicately as possible as his chin rests on your shoulder. When he finishes, he lifts his head and his hands go to your shoulders, gently pushing the dress off of you. As it pools at your feet, he turns you and your eyes open a little reluctantly, your eyelids heavy. Lowering his head once more, he captures your lips in a languid, tender kiss that has your eyes falling shut and your chin tilting up. You feel his hands slide around your waist and up your back, finding your bra and unclasping it. Dragging the straps down your arms with his fingers, a faint hum sounds from your throat as you shiver lightly, your nipples slowly peaking as they’re exposed to the cooler air of the room.

 

He drops your bra to the floor to join your dress and gently breaks the kiss. Reaching behind you, he pulls one of his folded shirts from the chair and you lift your arms as he holds it in front of you. Putting it on you and tugging it down your body, he then takes your hands and guides you to the bed. Pulling the covers back, he releases you and you slide under them, involuntarily exhaling a sigh as you finally,  _finally_ , lie down, your head sinking into the pillow.

 

You hear him move away from the bed as your eyes close, hear the faint rustling of his clothes and the quiet ‘clinking’ of his belt unbuckling as he undresses. Within moments, he’s sliding in behind you, taking a few moments to arrange the sheets and blankets over you both. Then, his arms wrap around you, drawing you back against him and to his warmth once more. Your hands settle over his as you release another sigh, this time one of contentment.

 

“How bad?” he murmurs against your hair after a short stretch of silence.

 

“Fucking awful,” you answer quietly, pressing back a little further against him, needing the comfort just the feel of him provides.

 

“Tell me about it in the morning.”

 

You lace your fingers with his and lift his hand, pressing a gentle kiss to his knuckles before holding it against your chest.

 

“I’m sorry,” you whisper. “I shouldn’t have snapped at you, I just-”

 

“Shh…” Hopper presses a series of soft kisses to your shoulder as his other hand slides under the hem of the shirt and settles on your stomach, caressing your skin with his finger tips. “Shh, sweetheart. I know, don’t worry about it. Just get some sleep, all right?”

 

Despite how tired you are, a smile pulls at your lips as you think, not for the first time, just how lucky you are to have Jim Hopper in your life.

 

“… Baby?”

 

“Mmh?”

 

“Just give me a rough estimate… How many people do I need to arrest?”


End file.
